BACKGROUND VS SCREENSAVER
by outerspaceallstar
Summary: "Chad! I want my laptop back! I'm coming to your dressing room right now!" "NO! SONNY, YOU CAN'T!" "Running out of excuses Chad?" "Because, I'm naked!" CHANNY. ONE-SHOT


**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! except the plot of this random story :)**

If you wanna keep things updated follow my twitter account (http :/ twitter . com / sterfry5)

**

* * *

**

**BACKGROUND VS. SCREENSAVER**

Sonny Munroe

**Chad Dylan Cooper**

_Chad Chad Chaddy Chad Chad, Chad Chad Chaddy Chad Chad.._

**Lemme hear ya say HEEEEEEEEY!**

CHAD DYLAN COOPER!

**Whoa.. is my phone on hands on or the other person in this line has a big mouth?**

CHAD! WHERE'S MY LAPTOP?

**Who is this please?**

DON'T ACT DUMB CHAD! IT'S ME SONNY!

**Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't act like a dumb! Sonny? Sonny? DO I know any Sonny?**

Gosh, I completely forgot, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't act like a dumb because he's ALREADY DUMB!

**HEY YOU TAKE THAT BACK MUNROE!**

Quit the game you're playing Chad! Now give it back..

**Give back what? What do you want from me Munroe? Well, I mean, I know that you want me and all, but, Sonny, you sound so desperate right now.**

I DON'T WANT YOU! I WANT MY LAPTOP BACK!

**SONNY! QUIT YELLING! MY EARDRUM'S GOING TO EXPLODE!**

GOOD! It means that I'm doing my job right. Now give it back Chad, please! There are important stuff is there.

**You know Sonny, accusing isn't very nice.**

Shut it Chad, accusing is alright if the person you're accusing is the one who is right to be accused because you know that they're the one who got the thing and they're the ones who always being accused and the accusation is right so they are the one being accused!

**WHAT?**

Oh just give me my laptop back!

**Who told you I have it? Which is totally not true at all, because Chad Dylan-**

Cooper doesn't steal. Yeah right.. Tawni saw you walking down the hallways of So Random carrying a cow pattern covered laptop! Which is MINE!

**What? That's ridiculous. No one s—**

HA! YOU HAVE IT!

**What? I never said I have it**

You almost did, Chad!

**No I didn't Munroe; you're hearing things Sonny, one of the sign that you like me**

I'm not hearing things Chad and especially I don't like you. I'm coming to your dressing room right now and I'm not going to stop until you didn't give me my laptop back!

**NO! SONNY, YOU CAN'T!**

Why?

**B-because…Um..**

Running out of excuses Chad?

**Pfft! You can't come.**

Why?

**Because, I'm naked!**

Don't care Chad! I want my laptop back!

**HA! You so love me that you want to see me naked. Miss Little Innocent Sonshine isn't really innocent at all. **

I don't love you Chad, and I don't wanna see you naked I just want my freaking laptop back!

**Okay Sonny, If I have your stupid laptop, which by the way, I haven't, what will you do?**

Easy, If I knew you turned on my laptop and checked the files in there, I'm gonna do this one thing I wanna do to you for a long time

**And what is it?**

It starts with K

**Oooh, a Kiss? I know you can't resist the great Chad Dylan Cooper**

No, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

_*Beep Beep Beep Beep_

**Sonny? Hello? Oh she did not just hang up Chad Dylan Cooper!**

-Really Loud Knocking of the Door-

CHAD! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!

**Who are you?**

CHAD!

**Fine, what do you want?**

Really Pooper? we're going through this again? I WANT my laptop back!

**I told you Sonny, I didn-**

What's that on your table?

**Nothing,**

No, it's not just nothing Chad, it's my laptop!

**No it's not. This is uuuhh.. my assistant's laptop**

Real smooth Chad.. Get out of the way

**No, this is my dressing room and you just an uninvited guest. **

You turned it on?

**It's off Sonny, can't you see?**

Then why I'm seeing my desktop?

**Naah, it's because of the light **

Stop this wild goose chase Chad, and tell me the reason why you stole my laptop?

**I did not steal your laptop, I borrowed it without asking.**

It's the SAME!

**No it's not. Anyway, I borrowed it without asking because Tawni e-mailed me that you have pictures of me in your laptop.**

I don't believe you,

**Well, I'll let you read her e-mail, here's my phone.**

_**EMAIL:**_

_**Chad, **_

_**Sonny has so many pictures of you in her laptop. **_

_**A whole month of steak for lunch, you know how you do.**_

_**I'll give you permission to go inside our dressing room.**_

_**-Pretty Tawni Hart**_

Give me that phone!

**Hey!**

I cannot believe this! Oh, just wait Tawni, as soon as I'm off here, you're a dead meat!

**That's my proof Sonny, now I want my phone back**

Here,

**Good**

Wait, is that my picture on the background?

**Psshh.. n-no! It's my girlfriend…Annie**

Really Chad? Really? Why is she wearing the same clothes I have in the photo shoot weeks ago?

**Cause she's a fan of yours. Yeah, she's a b-big f-fan!**

It's me, I swear I saw my picture Chad! Stop the lies!

**Believe me Sonny, it's Anna, my girlfriend**

Annie, Anna whatever Chad, now hand me your phone and let me look at the background of your stupid phone.

**NO! I-whoa SONNY GET OFF OF ME!**

Ha! I got it.. here ya go!

**NOOO!**

It's me.

**Noitsnot..**

It's really me,

**YES IT'S YOU, Ya happy now?**

So I'm your girlfriend huh?

"…" _**turned around and saw Sonny's laptop screensaver**_

**What do we have here?**

NO!

**Move Sonny!**

NOO!

**Oh, it's me on your screensaver**

Pssh, it's not you, it's my boyfriend… Uhh.. Brad

**No, it's me,**

Whatever, I'm out of here *_grabs the laptop from the table_

**So, I'm your boyfriend huh?**

I don't know, try to ask Annie or Anna, Brad. ;)

**I know she would love to.**

Trust me, more than Brad can ever imagine.

* * *

A review would be nice :) How did I get the name Annie, Anna and Brad? I don't really know ahaha :)


End file.
